User blog:Star Solister/Favorite MK7 tracks
And the winner is... RAINBOW ROAD!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS! Results *'1st place' - Rainbow Road *'2nd place' - Maka Wuhu *'3rd place' - Wii Koopa Cape *'4th place' - Wii Maple Treeway *'5th place' - Wuhu Loop & N64 Koopa Beach *'7th place' - Rock Rock Mountain & SNES Rainbow Road *'9th place' - GCN Dino Dino Jungle, GCN Daisy Cruiser, Piranha Plant Slide, Mario Circuit *'13th place' - Neo Bowser City, Daisy Hills, DK Jungle, Bowser's Castle *'17th place' - All other tracks Round 1: Pools (Single-Elim) Winner of each match will advance and be randomly matched up in Round 2. Losers are eliminated permanently. I will eliminate tracks after they have gotten a majority vote from 8 or 9 people. *'Maka Wuhu' (8) > GBA Bowser Castle 1 (0) *N64 Kalimari Desert (3) < Daisy Hills (5) *'Piranha Plant Slide' (6) > Shy Guy Bazaar (2) *Wii Mushroom Gorge (5) = DK Jungle (5) :*Since it was still a tie after two more votes, I flipped nine virtual coins to determine the winner. The winner was DK Jungle. *'Wuhu Loop' (8) > SNES Mario Circuit 2 (0) *'Wii Koopa Cape' (7) > Wii Coconut Mall (1) *'Mario Circuit' (6) > Toad Circuit (2) *'GCN Dino Dino Jungle' (7) > DS Waluigi Pinball (1) *'SNES Rainbow Road' (5) > Music Park (3) *'Bowser's Castle' (6) > Cheep Cheep Lagoon (4) *'Rainbow Road' (7) > DS Luigi Mansion (1) *'Wii Maple Treeway' (6) > Rosalina's Ice World (2) *'N64 Koopa Beach' (6) > Wario Shipyard (2) *N64 Luigi Circuit (1) < GCN Daisy Cruiser (7) *'Neo Bowser City' (6) > DS DK Pass (2) *'Rock Rock Mountain' (6) > DS Airship Fortress (2) Round 2: Winner's Bracket Brackets are located here. Winners from Round 1 are randomly matched up. Those that win in here will advance until there is one track left. Those that lose in here will drop to Round 3. Voting in each will last for 5 days. 1st voting period *'Maka Wuhu' (6) > Bowser's Castle (0) *Mario Circuit (1) < Wii Maple Treeway (4) *'GCN Dino Dino Jungle' (6) > Daisy Hills (0) *'Rainbow Road' (6) > Rock Rock Mountain (0) *'Wuhu Loop' (6) > DK Jungle (0) *Piranha Plant Slide (1) < N64 Koopa Beach (5) *'Wii Koopa Cape' (4) > SNES Rainbow Road (2) *'GCN Daisy Cruiser' (4) > Neo Bowser City (2) 2nd voting period *Maka Wuhu (3) < Wii Maple Treeway (5) *GCN Dino Dino Jungle (2) < Rainbow Road (5) *Wuhu Loop (3) < N64 Koopa Beach (5) *'Wii Koopa Cape' (6) > GCN Daisy Cruiser (2) 3rd voting period *Wii Maple Treeway (2) < Rainbow Road (4) *N64 Koopa Beach (2) < Wii Koopa Cape (4) Winner's Finals Which track will advance to Grand Finals?! *'Rainbow Road' (3.66) > Wii Koopa Cape (3.33) Round 3: Loser's Bracket Losers from Round 2 drop down to here. The voting will continue until there is one track left. Those that lose in here are eliminated permanently. Voting in each will last for 3 days after the corresponding voting period for the winner's bracket has been completed. 1st voting period *'Piranha Plant Slide' (4) > DK Jungle (1) *Neo Bowser City (3) < SNES Rainbow Road (4) *'Mario Circuit' (4) > Bowser's Castle (2) *'Rock Rock Mountain' (6) > Daisy Hills (1) 2nd voting period *'Maka Wuhu' (3) > Piranha Plant Slide (0) *GCN Dino Dino Jungle (0) < SNES Rainbow Road (4) *'Wuhu Loop' (4) > Mario Circuit (0) *GCN Daisy Cruiser (1) < Rock Rock Mountain (3) 3rd voting period *'Maka Wuhu' (4) > SNES Rainbow Road (1) *'Wuhu Loop' (3) > Rock Rock Mountain (2) 4th voting period *'Maka Wuhu' (4) > N64 Koopa Beach (0) *Wuhu Loop (2.33) < Wii Maple Treeway (2.66) 5th voting period *'Maka Wuhu' (2) > Wii Maple Treeway (0) Loser's Finals *'Maka Wuhu' (3) > Wii Koopa Cape (0) Round 4: Grand Finals Winners from Rounds 2 and 3 are pitted against each other here. *If the Round 2 champion has more votes at the end of 4 days, they are declared the winner. *If the Round 3 champion has more votes at the end of 4 days, the voting period is extended to last another 3 days to give a slight advantage to the Round 2 winner (after all, they did deserve the win if it was single-elimination.) At the end of these 3 days, the winner is declared regardless of whether the track was from Round 2 or Round 3, and will be declared the best Mario Kart 7 track of all time. *'Winner's Bracket Champion': Rainbow Road *'Loser's Bracket Champion': Maka Wuhu *'Rainbow Road' (4) > Maka Wuhu (3) Category:Blog posts